Macetes
aqui estao macetes dos jogos de crash... crash bandicoot 1,2,3 e ctr. crash bandicoot ''todas as coisas= Triângulo (4 vezes seguida), X, Quadrado, Triângulo (4 vezes), Quadrado, X, Triângulo, Círculo, Triângulo (3 vezes), Círculo, Quadrado, Triângulo, X (4 vezes). ''crash bandicoot 2:cortex strikes back video bonus(somente ntsc-j)=segure esquerda+o+L1+L2 quando o logo do playstation aparecer. crash bandicoot 3:warped demo de spyro the dragon=Na tela título, aperte Cima (2x), Baixo (2x), Esquerda, Direita, Esquerda, Direita, Quadrado. aku aku infinito= crash team racing Ripper Roo: ->, O (2x), Baixo, Cima, Baixo, ->. Penta Penguim: Baixo, ->, Triângulo, Baixo, <-, Triângulo, Cima. Papu Papu: <-, Triângulo, ->, Baixo, ->, O, <- (2x), Baixo. Komodo Joe: Baixo, O, <- (2x), Triângulo, ->, Baixo. Pinstripe: <-, ->, Triângulo, Baixo, ->, Baixo. Pistas Extras: -> (2x), <-, Triângulo, ->, Baixo (2x). N. Tropy: Baixo, <-, ->, Cima, Baixo, -> (2x). Painéis De Super-Turbo: Triângulo, -> (2x), O, <-. Invisibilidade: Cima (2x), Baixo, -> (2x), Cima. Bombas Infinitas: Triângulo, ->, Baixo, ->, Cima, Triângulo, <-. Wumpa Fruits Infinitos: Baixo, -> (2x), Baixo (2x). Máscaras Infinitas: <-, Triângulo, ->, <-, O, ->, Baixo (2x). Scrapbook: Cima (2x), Baixo, -> (2x), <-, ->, Triângulo, ->. Demonstração De “Spyro The Dragon 2″: Baixo, O, Triângulo, ->. 'CRASH BASH.' todas as fases Vá para a Warp Room 1 e aperte Triângulo, O, <- (2x), Quadrado + R1, Triângulo + R2, Start, Select, O e X (2x), todas as fases ficarão destravadas. demostraçao de spyro year of the dragon Segure R1 + L1 + Quadrado ao ligar o videogame, então aperte Start na tela de abertura (Universal Studios/Eurocom). hp infinito Energia Infinita Pause o jogo e aperte cima, cima,baixo,bola,quadrado , L1 , R1, crash nitro kart. personagems Secretos:ganhe os personagems secretos. Dingodile: Ganhe a Gema Vermelha no Modo Adventure. Fake Crash: Faça 50 turbos consecutivos em qualquer pista no Modo Adventure com o time do Mal. N. Tropy: Derrote todos os fantasmas de N. Tropy no Modo Time Trial. Polar: Ganhe a Gema Azul no Modo Adventure. Pura: Faça 50 turbos consecutivos em qualquer pista no Modo Adventure com o time Bandicoot. Real Velo: Consiga dois Scepters. Zam: Ganhe a Gema Roxa no Modo Adventure. Zem: Ganhe a Gema Verde no Modo Adventure. Pistas Secretas: Hyper Spaceway: Termine em primeiro lugar todas as 16 pistas no Modo Adventure. Isto inclui as 4 pistas dos Chefes além das 12 pistas normais. Você será, então, desafiado por Velo para uma corrida em Hyper Spaceway, que agora estará ativa em todos os modos de disputa. Terra Drome: Colete todas as fichas roxas no Modo Adventure. crash bandicoot the wrath of cortex. Crash Bandicoot Explosão (GameCube apenas): Para destravar esse mini-game secreto em um Game Boy Advance, basta ligá-lo para o jogo WoC GameCube. Imediato de 106% (XBox e GameCube só): Quando você inicia um novo jogo, inserir "Wombat" como o nome. CRASH TAG TEAM RACING. CRASH JAPONES:PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1 (L + R no PSP) e aperte Quadrado, Círculo, Quadrado, Círculo. ENCOSTE NO CARRO DO ENEMIGO E ELE EXPLODE:PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1(L + R no PSP) e aperte X, Círculo, Círculo, X MODO RAPIDO:PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1 (L + R no PSP) e aperte Círculo, Círculo, Triângulo, Triângulo CARRO LEGO:PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1 (L + R no PSP) e aperte Círculo, Círculo, Triângulo, Triângulo HUMANOS COM CABEÇAS DE GALINHAS:PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1 (L + R no PSP) e aperte X, Círculo, Círculo, Quadrado TIRAR O HUD(informaçoes na tela):PS2/PSP: Na tela título, segure L1 + R1 (L + R no PSP) e aperte X, Quadrado, Triângulo, Círculo CAMERA DEBUG:Segure L1 + R1 na tela de título e de entrada X, Triângulo, Triângulo, Triângulo. Depois de introduzir este truque, siga estas instruções:O controlador deve ser ligado na segunda porta. Este truque não requer dois controladores, mas só se você quiser usar um, você precisa ligá-lo na porta de segundo antes de você ligar o console (no entanto, é mais conveniente usar dois controladores, desde então você vai ter um para mover Crash e outro para usar os modos de câmera, ao invés de ambos ao mesmo tempo). Este truque funciona não só dentro do parque, mas também durante as corridas. As entradas que se seguem são todos referentes ao controlador segundo a menos que indicado em contrário:select desliga a camera... CRASH OF THE TITANS.segure R1 e pause Crash sombra Na versão PlayStation 2, pause o jogo, segure R1 e aperte Quadrado (2x), Triângulo, X. Para desabilitar o código, basta repetir a operação. Crash Cabeçudo Na versão PlayStation 2, pause o jogo, segure R1 e aperte Triângulo, Quadrado, Triângulo, X. Para desabilitar o código, basta repetir a operação. crash mind over mutant. Para ativar uma trapaça, pause o jogo e segure o botão de bloqueio. Rapidamente pressione uma das sequências abaixo para ativar um cheat (pressione-o novamente para desativá-lo): Crash Sombra : Esquerda - Direita - Esquerda - Direita Grandes partes do corpo (através de ciclos de cabeça, nariz, orelhas, parte superior do corpo e cabeça, pés): Esquerda - Esquerda - Esquerda - Baixo Congelar inimigos por tocá-los : baixo - baixo -baixo - cima Wumpa Fruit sempre sai de inimigos e objetos : Direito - Direito - Direito - cima Fruta roxa sempre sai de inimigos e objetos : cima - baixo- baixo - cima Sapatos power-up sempre sai de inimigos e objetos : cima - para baixo - direita - esquerda Luva de power-up sempre sai de inimigos e objetos : cima - cima - cima - esquerda Categoria:Wiki Categoria:Mecanica do jogo